Punishment
by Lainy Wolf
Summary: A certain cat has an annoying habit involving milk and a certain rat is irritated by it. WARNING YAOI KyoxYuki


Hey peoples. I made a furuba one-shot…about Yuki and Kyo. And I told myself I would _never _do it, but I did. I yaoi-nised it. Sigh. Of course i'm going to ignore the storyline of the manga so that I can get my yaoi fix, k? lol. **So obviously this is yaoi, DEFINITELY YAOI, so if you don't like, don't read! **

Yes well I'm gonna dedicate this to my friend, Kaijou, who has left us. /sniff/ so sad. Now where am I gonna get my slash ideas? Although, he's lucky, No more school now and I have 2 years left. Waaa!

And, I really have no clue as to where the idea came for this thing. It has no plot what so ever. Something I did late at night so probably isn't the best but that's for you to decide! Oh and they might be a bit OOC. On with the show!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. I do own this story, however.

* * *

**

**Punishment**

_You know, it really annoys me when he does that. You'd think he would have more manner than that but obviously not._

Yuki stood in the kitchen trying not to attack Kyo, who was drinking straight out of the milk carton. The rat, trying to be civilised, simply glared at the cat. Not that it was changing much.

Kyo was still drinking out of the carton.

Yuki was still pissed off because of it.

"Can't you put that in a glass or something, you stupid cat? Or is it too difficult for you to manage?"

"What's it to you, you damn rat? And maybe I don't wanna."

Yuki could feel his eye twitching in frustration.

_That's it I'm going to teach him a lesson once and for all. I can't fight him because he would want that, so I'll have to choose another punishment._

He walked towards Kyo, glaring the whole way. Kyo eyed him suspiciously and raised an eyebrow in question when the rat stood in front of him, a little too close for his liking. He slowly lowered the milk carton, not wanting to know what Yuki was thinking.

"Y-yes?"

Yuki never said a word and Kyo was unable to question him further as he found the warmth of Yuki's lips on his in a chaste kiss.

Well, the cat definitely was not expecting that.

Yuki smirked as he pulled away, turning around and walking gracefully out of the kitchen.

"Maybe that will teach you. Next time I catch you drinking out of the carton, expect the same punishment."

Kyo couldn't move, he had know idea what had just happened or why. He stood there blinking, trying to sort out his thoughts.

_What the…he…I…_

He shook his head and shouted out violently.

"WHY YOU-! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU DAMN RAT!"

Not too quick, are we Kyo?

(-)

_I do not believe this. He's doing it again. This can not be happening._

Yuki stared at Kyo disbelievingly. The cat was, yet again, drinking out of the carton.

_He couldn't forget that quickly, could he?_

He ignored the little voice in the back of his head that said Kyo might actually like this punishment, and that maybe he was starting to as well.

"I thought I told you, not to drink out of the carton."

He swiftly walked over and took the carton away from Kyo's hands and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"Or are we forgetting about the punishment already, cat?"

Kyo blinked and then snorted.

"As if. I would much rather forget about the disgusting experience." _Well, maybe not that bad…_

Yuki inwardly flinched. _Ouch, that's not nice…_

"And, besides, rat, it's just a bad habit I hav-mmf!"

The punishment was back. Yuki applied more pressure to Kyo's lips this time and he could have sworn that Kyo was responding, even if it was a tiny bit. He broke the kiss, memorising the fact that Kyo tasted of milk, and walked out, leaving the cat confused again.

"Damn rat…"

_I get the feeling he's starting to like this punishment. I certainly don't…well, I don't think…_

(-)

_He's doing it again…stupid cat never learn._

Yuki, for the third time that week, walked over to the cat and swiftly took the milk carton away from him. Although, this time there was no warning.

"H-hey! What are you doing rat?"

Kyo had not expected the rat and as the carton was ripped away from his hands, he managed to spill the milk, it missed his mouth and was now trickling from the corner of his mouth down his chin. Yuki watched its path and didn't think twice as he lent in and began to lick it off. Kyo's eyes widened but slowly started to enjoy the attention, against his will. Yuki followed the trail of milk with his tongue to the corner of Kyo's lips. He began to passionately kiss those lips without a care in the world. He started to lick and nip at the others lips and was about to pry the cats mouth open with his tongue but he had just realized what he was doing. This wasn't punishment anymore, this was a game. He abruptly stopped and pulled away, the blush evident on his face.

_I kissed Kyo and enjoyed it, this can't be happening…do I actually like him now?_

"I..uh."

He couldn't form a single sentence, he couldn't look at Kyo and so, he fled to his room.

_What's he going to think?_

Kyo wasn't thinking about anything. He was standing there confused. Although this time, he realized, he was confused as to why Yuki stopped kissing him not why he did kiss him.

_I…was actually enjoying that. I like the rat, I like Yuki._

Kyo furrowed his eyebrows in thought and started to follow that rat, but not before picking up the milk carton and taking it with him.

(-)

_Good on you, Yuki, confuse yourself why don't you?_

Yuki sat on his bed, his face in his hands, thinking. He looked up and stared into the space in front of his face.

_No, I'm not confused. I just have to admit I like Kyo. Which I just did._

He didn't notice the door slide open, or see the person walk into his room. He did, however, see the milk carton in front of him.

_Stupid milk carton. This is your entire fault._

Milk carton? Yuki looked up and stared into amber eyes. He jumped up and started at Kyo disbelievingly, raising his eyebrow in question.

"What…?"

Kyo put the milk carton down on the desk and cleared his throat.

"Well, ah, I was thinkin', if you punish me for drinking out of the carton down there, then you'd have to punish me up here as well, right?"

Yuki blinked a few times before realising what Kyo's words had actually implied. The rat smirked.

_So he does like being punished…_

He closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around Kyo's neck and pressing there lips together.

_Warmth, pleasure, need._

Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki's slender waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Yuki shivered in pleasure at the tight embrace, there close proximity had a pleasurable effect on his body. His fingers entwined in soft orange hair as he licked Kyo's lips asking for entrance. It was granted but not without a fight. There tongues battled together for a while before the two had to pull away gasping for breath. Kyo decided to attack the pale flesh of Yuki's neck planting kisses all the way up his neck as he travelled towards his ear. He nibbled at the ear lobe and licked the edge before going back to Yuki's neck, sending shivers down the other's body. He gently dragged his teeth down the neck before sucking and kissing one spot. Yuki moaned as waves of pleasure washed over him. His hands travelled up the front of Kyo's shirt to trace patterns on his chest and Kyo's hands had managed to work their way under Yuki's shirt and up his back, caressing the skin us they went. They were slowly shuffling towards Yuki's bed and landed on it with and oomf. The incoherent noises of pleasure fuelled the pleasure that had taken over the two bodies. Kyo attacked Yuki's lips in another heated kiss and Yuki responded with the same amount of fiery passion.

And the milk carton was completely forgotten about, for once.

* * *

_Come on, let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always_

_Kiss you, taste you, all night, always_

_Always - Blink-182

* * *

_

**End.**

There. Finished. Probably wasn't to great but eh, it was pointless and written so there. Look out for an actual story about these two. A bit longer and um, more fluffy. Yer, fluffy. Well laters then.


End file.
